1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an integrated circuit having a plurality of internal circuits connected to one input terminal provided with a plurality of functions, a switch circuit has been generally provided between one input terminal and a plurality of internal circuits. The switch circuit is subjected to in on-off control in response to a control signal. An input signal supplied to an input terminal is selectively transmitted to each internal circuit by the switch circuit.
However, in the case where a noise such as an overshoot or an undershoot is generated in the input signal to be supplied to the input terminal, the conventional switch circuit has no configuration to prevent the noise from being transmitted to each internal circuit, and hence it was necessary to prevent the noise from being transmitted to each internal circuit. Particularly, if each internal circuit is susceptible to the noise of the signal inputted to the input terminal, it was necessary to prevent the noise generated in the input signal to be supplied to the input terminal from being transmitted to each internal circuit.